Blaze the Cat
Laura Bailey Erica Lindbeck |japanactor=Nao Takamori }} is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series published by Sega. She is a 14-year-old purple anthropmorphic cat and has a withdrawn, reticent, and cold personality. She is notable for her pyrokinetic abilities, for which she is named. Blaze comes from an alternate dimension and is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, her dimension's version of the series' integral Chaos Emeralds. Blaze's first appearance arrived in the 2005 Nintendo DS game Sonic Rush, where—as a playable protagonist alongside Sonic—she collects the Sol Emeralds after losing them upon entering his dimension. Shortly afterward, she appeared as Silver the Hedgehog's friend from the future in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and she has since been a playable and non-playable character in numerous Sonic games. She has also made appearances in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Game critics' opinions on Blaze have been mixed to positive, focusing mainly on her similarities to Sonic and her powerful abilities. History Past Blaze was born into the royal family of a kingdom in her home dimension who have protected the Jeweled Scepter for generations.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Deep Core. "Eggman Nega: It was your royal family that kept the scepter nice and safe for all these generations." From birth, Blaze possessed the inherent power to control flames with her body, an ability she possessed for her future duty as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Dead Line. "Blaze: What do you know? I am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... It is a fate that forces me to live with my curse, my flames... Because of my powers, I have always been alone... It's also why I must do this alone! It is my responsibility!" However, because of her initial inability to control her powers, other children teased her about it when she was younger. As such, she would wear a cape to disguise her abilities which she would only discard when needed. In the end, Blaze's powers made her spend most of her life alone. As Blaze rose to princesshood, she became guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Because of her rough past though, Blaze saw her abilities as a "curse" that forced her into a life of seclusion for her duty. As such, she shut herself off from other people to bear her responsibilities alone, making her shy, withdrawn, and self-reliant.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Exception. "Burning Blaze: I understand now... My inherent power over fire... As princess, it is my duty to protect the Sol Emeralds. But because of my duty, I shut people out, and keep to myself... But trying to make it solely my responsibility, I put my world in danger. But then..." Over the course of her duty, Blaze lived an isolated life without any real friends which meant she never learned how to use the Sol Emeralds.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Exception. "Eggman Nega: Hmph! Once we're at optimal strength, it'll be easy to get the Sol Emeralds back. A pity that Blaze has no idea how to use the emeralds." During her reign, Blaze met the villainous Dr. Eggman Nega who would become her nemesis. ''Sonic Rush'' series ''Sonic Rush'' In Sonic Rush, Blaze's dimension and Sonic the Hedgehog's are in flux with one another, allowing the characters to travel from one to the other through a tear in the space-time continuum. Blaze is the only playable character in Sonic Rush aside from Sonic himself. When Dr. Eggman came to her world and stole the Sol Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds summoned her through the space-time tear that lead to Sonic's world, where she set about recovering the Emeralds from him. Early on this mission she encountered Cream the Rabbit, who immediately took on the role of Blaze's guide and close friend, despite Blaze's misgivings. Blaze was surprised at the openness and naivety of the young rabbit, especially when she was invited into Cream's house almost immediately after meeting her for the first time. Cream set about teaching Blaze the meaning of friendship. They encountered several of Cream's friends (including Knuckles and Amy) who all suggested that Blaze ask Sonic for help. However, she was so convinced that she needed no help that when she and Sonic did actually cross paths, she attacked him. After a brief battle, she admitted her mistake. After the battle she gained the last of the Sol Emeralds. However, just as she had recovered from her victory, Eggman appeared and demanded that he meet with Blaze alone and that he kidnapped Cream. Angered, Blaze pursued Eggman to Unknown and defeated his giant robot. After searching frantically through the robot's ruins, she found Cream and the two left, presuming Eggman was defeated. and Super Sonic shaking hands.]] Having collected all the Sol Emeralds, Blaze was surprised that their power did not return her to her world. As she was contemplating this, Eggman and Eggman Nega appeared in a giant mech. Blaze fought them, but they easily defeated her and drained the power of the Sol Emeralds. Hopeless about her plight, Blaze was surprised when Sonic showed up. He told her that the true power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds came from people's friendship and encouraged her to open up to other people and recognize the friends she made on her journey. Finally appreciating the value of friendship, and the need to accept help from others from time to time, Blaze began to realize the true power of the Sol Emeralds, recharging them and for the first time used their power to transform into Burning Blaze. As Burning Blaze, she and Super Sonic successfully stopped Eggman and Eggman Nega from taking over the universe and at the same time repairing the tear in the space-time continuum and once again separating their worlds. Afterward, she and Sonic promise to see each other again and say their goodbyes as they shake hands, being torn apart by their respective dimensions having been returned to normal. On the path back to her dimension, she remembers Sonic's word of advice on friendship and trust and that she now had that power. Reassured, she said to her imagination of Sonic that they would definitely meet again, and headed back to her world. ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' In Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze once again found herself up against a threat to her world, this time being Captain Whisker, a robotic pirate, along with his crew, who planned to steal the mystical Jeweled Scepter, which was acclaimed to have the power to control Blaze's world's geological activities. While trying to protect the scepter, Blaze came across Sonic, Tails, and Marine the Raccoon, who Sonic and Tails initially met up with after the Tornado sent them to Blaze's world. With her allies help, Blaze once again collected the lost Sol Emeralds and defeated Captain Whisker and his lieutenant Johnny. After getting back the Jeweled Scepter, it was once again stolen, but this time by Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega, who were working together to unleash the Power of the Stars with the Jeweled Scepter. Sonic and Blaze used the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds respectively to once again transform into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze and defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega. Afterwards, Tails made a vessel to bring Sonic and Tails home. Before Sonic's departure, he and Blaze shake hands once again, signifying growing respect and friendship and the promise to meet again one day. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) of Iblis's presence in another location.]] In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Blaze ended up in Silver's future under unknown circumstances. There, she met Silver the Hedgehog, whom she would fight alongside against the forces of Iblis. At the start of Silver's story, she notified Silver of Iblis' location in Crisis City. Even after they beat Iblis though, the monster would reconstitute itself later as always, prompting Blaze to calm a frustrated Silver down. When they were transported back in time by Mephiles to eliminate Sonic and prevent Iblis from appearing, Blaze ended up in Wave Ocean and left to find Silver, so to keep him out of trouble. After finding Silver, Blaze encouraged him to continue their mission. Hoping that they could find something about Sonic at Eggman's headquarter, they infiltrated his base. There, Silver found a Chaos Emerald, which Blaze told Silver to keep as a "lucky charm". Arriving in New City, Blaze and Silver found Mephiles, who guided them to Sonic. After Silver learned the truth behind the Solaris Project and how Iblis was created, Silver told Blaze that Sonic was not the one that would release Iblis. As such, they went to help Sonic and Princess Elise, the living container for Iblis. After losing the princess when the Egg Carrier crashed, Blaze mourned with her allies until Silver and Sonic used Chaos Control to send Sonic back in time to rescue Elise, while Blaze and Silver went back to the future where they tracked Iblis down, having figured out an alternative to stopping Iblis for good. .|left]] Upon defeating Iblis, Silver tried to seal it inside himself. However, when Silver was rejected as a vessel, Blaze took his place as her soul was alit with flames and would thus be accepted. Blaze promptly sealed Iblis inside her and begged Silver to use Chaos Control to seal her in another dimension, but Silver refused to sacrifice her. Nevertheless, Blaze did the deed herself, replying that despite Silver's naivety, she always liked that about him before fading into another dimension. When Solaris, and thereby Iblis, was erased from the timeline, Blaze's adventures in Silver's time were erased as well and she was returned to her proper place, though it also meant Blaze never met Silver. ''Sonic Colors'' In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, while Blaze tended a Sol Emerald, it started to glow and suddenly transported her to Sweet Mountain in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park where she ran into Sonic and Tails. After giving them her story, Blaze noticing what seemed to be Eggman's robots, and she wondered if something was going on and that she looked forward to seeing whether Sonic had what it took to resolve matters. After Sonic destroyed twenty of the robots, Blaze praised him and claimed that he needed little of her help after all. They group spilt up after that, but soon after, Blaze met Silver the Hedgehog. As they came close to a ride at the park though, Orbot and Cubot appeared. After being challenged by Eggman's two lackeys, Blaze and Silver easily scared off the robot lackeys. They then ran into Sonic and Tails once more, where Blaze wondered if the ride the robots kept them from warranted a look, and Sonic investigated, but returned with nothing. ''Sonic Generations'' In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Blaze attended and helped prepare Sonic's surprise birthday party. As the party began, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and Blaze was sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up in the White Space, where she was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Blaze was returned to normal by Sonic and Classic Sonic. When the Sonics confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Eggman and Classic Eggman, Blaze arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonics. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Blaze and the others were sent back to the present. Continuing with the celebration, Blaze later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails as they returned to their own world. ''Sonic Jump'' (2012) In ''Sonic Jump'' (2012), Blaze and co. discovered that Eggman had begun kidnapping Animals again and taking them high into the sky, prompting the heroes to set out to stop Dr. Eggman's operations. Whenever they managed to corner Eggman in a Zone and defeat him however, the doctor would retreat to another Zone, although not before capturing more Animals. After Eggman's defeat in Mechanical Zone however, the doctor would crash down to Earth, ending his plans, thus allowing Blaze to reunite with all the Animals. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Blaze received a vague invitation to a Grand Prix in Sonic's dimension. Her curiosity piqued, Blaze decided to answer the invitation's call. After arriving on Sonic's world, Blaze met Silver, who had received the same invitation as her, and Vector, who had come to the Grand Prix as per the request of his "sources". Soon after, they trio met the person behind the invitations: a Tanuki called Dodon Pa. Upon seeing her host, Blaze refused to be part of a game a Tanuki had arranged. When Dodon Pa tried to persuade Blaze to participate with the Grand Prix's cash prize, Vector was convinced to participate. Knowing Vector would get into trouble, Blase and Silver agreed to join Vector's team in order to bail him out when trouble arrived. For the races, Blaze received the Royal Chariot to race in. After a couple of races with Team Sonic and Team Rose, Blaze met Amy and confirmed to her that she had received an invitation to the Grand Prix. Realizing that Doddo Pa held enough power to send objects across dimensions, Amy advised Blaze to be careful. Blaze, however, was certain that she could handle an old Tanuki. Not long after that, Blaze and her team were joined in the competition by Team Dark and Team Eggman. While waiting for the next race, Blaze and her team were radioed by Tails, who instructed them to join Team Sonic and Team Dark on the racetrack in order to help them take down Dr. Eggman, who had intruded on the two teams' race in order to compete against them on his own as a "special guest" (which Dodon Pa permitted despite knowing it was a lie). Complying to Tails' request, Blaze admitted that the prize money which Eggman stood to win held no meaning to her and that she just wanted to "mete out justice". With the aid of her teammates and the Skim Boost technique, Blaze was able to get into position. She then joined forces with the rest of Team Vector, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Omega and Team Rose. Together, they surrounded Eggman on the racetrack before delivering a massive beatdown on the doctor with their combined Wisp power-ups. However, Dodon Pa was too busy watching Eggman's beating to see who crossed the finish line first.Team Sonic Racing One-shot, "Team Sonic Racing" As the races progressed, Dodon Pa became very impressed by Blaze and the other teams' performances. Making a stand as a princess, Blaze refused to be Dodon Pa's performance monkey. However, Dodon Pa told her that her status meant nothing to her, before having Blaze compete in another race. Later, Blaze noticed that Silver was being absentminded. Urging Silver to tell her what was bothering him, Silver admitted that he had a hunch that something bad was about to happened. In response, Blaze told Silver that she trusted his hunch and that they would be ready when the time came. Later, after another race, Blaze sensed that Vector had other reasons for joining Dodon Pa's Grand Prix besides the cash prize. Telling Vector to come clean, Vector admitted that he was here on behalf of Tails to get the dirt on Dodon Pa, but that he had not gotten very far. When Blaze later asked for updates on his investigation, Vector revealed that Espio and Charmy would have a report ready soon. Eventually, it was revealed to Blaze and everyone else that Dodon Pa was a good guy and that he was using the Grand Prix to gather information for his corporation's Ultimate Energy Engine, which Dodon Pa wanted to use for philanthropic purposes. Soon after, the heroes learned from Big that Eggman had kidnapped Dodon Pa and brought him to the Final Fortress. Wanting to rescue Dodon Pa, Blaze and co. went to the Final Fortress. There, Eggman had them compete in a number of races with Team Eggman and his army of Eggpawns in exchange for Dodon Pa, not knowing Eggman was using them to gather the Ultimate Team Energy needed to finish the Ultimate Energy Engine. Once the engine was complete, Eggman stole it from Dodon Pa and incorporated it into his monster machine. Blaze and her crew subsequently faced the monster machine, and beat it in a race. However, the monster machine soon after went crazy and drove into the Final Fortress's core. As the Final Fortress crashed, Blaze and her companions were forced to abandon their cars and evacuate the airship while Team Sonic saved Dodon Pa. Down on the ground, Blaze was reunited with Team Sonic when they arrived with Dodon Pa. Just as the Grand Prix seemed over since the cars had been destroyed when the Final Fortress crashed, Dodon Pa decided to give everyone new cars, thus allowing Blaze and her friends to race once more. Other game appearances ''Sonic Rivals'' and Sonic Rivals 2 Blaze appears in Sonic Rivals and its sequel Sonic Rivals 2 but only as one of the game's collectible cards. ''Sonic Storybook'' series ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' In Sonic and the Secret Rings, Blaze appears as a playable character in Party Mode. She can be unlocked by obtaining 105 Fire Souls. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' In Sonic and the Black Knight, Blaze appears as a playable character in Battle Mode. She is unlocked in Battle Mode by clearing the "Defeat the Boss: Sir Percival" mission in Molten Mine. In gameplay, she has the same moveset as Sir Percival, Blaze's alternate reality doppelganger from the world of Camelot. She also wields the rapier Laevatein during battle and her Soul Surge is Flames of Kilekion. ''Sonic Riders'' series ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Blaze appears as a playable character. She can be unlocked after clearing the Babylon storyline. Her default Extreme Gear in this game is the Flame Lance, referencing her pyrokinesis. She also has her own unique attack that she can execute when obtaining an Attack. ''Sonic Free Riders'' In Sonic Free Riders, Blaze appears once more as a playable character. She can be unlocked after clearing both Team Rose and Team Dark story mode. Like in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, her default Extreme Gear in this game is the Flame Lance. ''Sega Superstars Tennis'' In Sega Superstars Tennis, Blaze spectates the match from the sideline in the Green Hill Zone court. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Blaze appears as one of trophies and Stickers: ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U In [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], Blaze appears as a trophy in both versions of the game: ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Blaze appears as a spirit. She is an Advanced class support spirit and is a Shield Type. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Blaze appears as a well-balanced playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Instead of her standard outfit, beside her fluffy gloves, she wears a purple track suit, the shirt of which left some of her belly exposed, and pink sports shoes. The bottom of her shirt and the waist of her pants are pink laced, with the latter having a vertical golden stripe down the outside of both legs and a pink one at the bottom. Blaze is an "All-Around" character who excels in Speed. Blaze has Five missions and Boss battle in DS and Wii versions of this game. DS Missions: *Continue a rally for at least 10 hits. *Throw 3 times, increasing your distance each time. *Perform a 20-step combo with command inputs (X,Y,B,A) *Finish within 0.5 seconds of Peach. *Win after coming back from a 200-point deficit. *Defeat Daisy in Table Tennis. Wii missions: *Finish in 1st place in 4X100m Freestyle. *Jump right after the foul line in Triple Jump. *Start after Amy, then pass her in 400m. *Recover 2 times from staggers on landing in vault *Reach the goal before Peach. *Do not collide to your rivals in a Dream Race ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Blaze appears again as a playable character. Her athlete's uniform is changed to fit the winter climate, which appears to be a variant of her normal outfit (her coat exposes less of her at the front than with the normal outfit). The fur on her gloves is purple as opposed to the usual white. The clothing reappeared in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games in an Equestrian event. She is still an All-Around type character who excels speed. Blaze's signature move for the Wii and DS version is Quick Tornado and for the DS version, Quick Slide. Wii= |-| DS= Blaze has a minigame called "Move the blocks"; where she must use her fire powers and move the signed blocks to the same signed floor. If player makes a mistake, the player can move Blaze to the red button and reset the puzzle by pressing it. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Blaze is again a playable character. Like all the other female athletes, Blaze has her outfit changed for swimming, gymnastics and equestrian. Her gymnastics and swimming outfit is a sleeveless, dark purple tunic with a dark pink hemline and long, black, skin-tight shorts. She also wears two red bracelets, a gold collar, and dark pink slippers. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Blaze made her fourth Olympic appearance in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. She appears on Team four in the Legends Showdown. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' Blaze is once again set to appear as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. ''Sonic Dash'' In Sonic Dash, Blaze makes an appearance as a playable character. In this game, she can be unlocked in the following ways: *Pay 55 Red Star Rings *Win her during the Daily Spin Jackpot after unlocking Tails *Win her during the Daily Spin Jackpot after unlocking Amy/Silver During the second global challenge, it was possible to unlock Blaze as well. ''Sonic Jump Fever'' In Sonic Jump Fever, Blaze appears as a playable character. In this game, she can be unlocked after either collecting 200 Blaze Character Tokens or paying 600 Red Star Rings for her. In gameplay, Blaze's twin fireballs and high agility allows her to build large combos when attacking Badnik. The power-ups she can utilize in this game include the Shield, Stun, Magnet and Fireball Jump. Blaze also appears on the game's preset leaderboards, placing fifth in each Zone. When playing a Zone, a destructible monitor containing Blaze's portrait will appear if her score has been passed. ''Sonic Runners'' .]] In ''Sonic Runners, Blaze is a playable Power Type character. In gameplay, she can perform a midair dash attack and boost the score from collecting Animals by 150%. Her bio card describes her as "once" being the Sol Emeralds' Guardian, as though it were no longer her duty. During the "Birthday on Windy Hill" event, Blaze and Silver were on their way to Sonic's birthday party when they got kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. When the duo escaped their binds, a Death Egg drone attacked just as Team Sonic found them. After the united heroes destroyed the battle drone, Blaze and Silver helped Team Sonic search for Eggman elsewhere after offering their help. Once Sonic defeated Eggman, Blaze returned to the celebration where she wished Sonic a happy birthday. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' In Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, Blaze is a playable character who was added to the game's roster in the version 1.4.0 update. She has the following stats that are applied in gameplay: At the end of January 2019, Blaze was re-released as "Lunar Blaze", a variant character of Blaze dressed in a chinese gown, as part of the 2.8.0 update. This character has the following stats in gameplay: In other media Archie Comics .]] Blaze also appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog and its spin off comic series published by Archie Comics. Like in the games, she is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. In Blaze's first appearance, Sonic finds her in captivity after she was captured by a group of SWATbots outside of Knothole. At first hostile to the "Blue One", Blaze eventually realized Sonic meant her no harm after their brief battle ended and he offered his friendship. Blaze vanished soon after, promising to haunt Sonic's dreams as he'd haunted hers. She later assisted Sonic, Tails and Marine in battling Captain Whisker, Johnny and Dr. Eggman Nega to retrieve a Chaos Emerald. In her next encounter with someone from Mobius Prime, she worked with Shadow and Marine to defeat Metal Sonic. Eventually, arriving in Mobius, she sought out a Sol Emerald from getting into the possession of anyone else, with assistance from Cream the Rabbit, Cheese, and Amy Rose. It turned out that three other groups had detected the emerald as well, which included Team Dark, Team Rogues, and Team Hooligan. With the help from Team Dark in a former four-way battle, Blaze recovered her Sol Emerald and peace was restored to her dimension. In Worlds Collide, Blaze was among Sonic's allies, who were captured and turned into the Roboticized Masters. As Blaze Woman, she was ordered by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily to retrieve a Chaos Emerald with Silver Man and eventually to fight Sonic and Mega Man's allies. She was eventually brought back to normal and joined the final battle against the evil doctors. Following the Super Genesis Wave, Blaze became virtually identical to her game counterpart. IDW Publishing .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Blaze, like her game counterpart, is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She traveled to Sonic's dimension to prevent a "terrible event" there that the Sol Emeralds had informed her of, and arrived in a village, where she helped Sonic and Tangle the Lemur defend the village from Dr. Eggman's Badniks. Afterward, Blaze decided to stay in Sonic's dimension until she could determine what it was she had to prevent. Theme *In Sonic Rush, Blaze's theme is "Vela Nova", which was first played in the Sonic vs. Blaze fight in Sonic Rush (in the zone Dead Line). *Blaze's other theme in Sonic Rush is "Raisin' Me Up", which she shares with Sonic after they clear the Extra Boss in Sonic Rush. This song sums up their relationship and mutual understanding of each other as Sonic helped Blaze in her time of need. *In Team Sonic Racing, Blaze's theme is "Team Ultimate: Blaze", a remix of "Vela Nova" that plays during her Team Ultimate. Reception Overall, Blaze has been well received. IGN remarked upon seeing her at TGS 2005 that she "easily earned her place in the team" amidst unremarkable secondary characters. Her gameplay has been praised as "fast-moving and fun" as opposed to slower characters introduced earlier in the series, but criticized for its resemblance to that of Sonic. Blaze has been called "a nice addition to Sonic's cast" and "one of the more complex, multifaceted characters in the Sonic canon". She has been noted by GameSpot for her "fiery disposition". IGN's Nintendo Team stated in its July 2009 list of the top 25 DS games that there is "nothing notable about a Sonic game bringing a new character into the fold, except that Blaze doesn't suck", ranking Sonic Rush 17th. She has become a favorite among fans of the series. Quotes Trivia *Despite having the title of princess, Blaze is sometimes referred to as a queen. She is called "Queen Blaze the Cat" on the official Sega of America Sonic mini site, Sonic Central, as well as the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) game website. However, in Japanese, her title is , which translates as "imperial princess", and is also called princess in Sonic Rush Adventure).Sonic Rush Adventure (2007). Gardon: Your Highness! I must speak with you! / Blaze the Cat: Haven't I told you not to call me that? / Gardon: My... my apologies, Princess Blaze! *Blaze is implied to have two different backstories for her origin. In Sonic Rush, Blaze is depicted as a princess native to another dimension, while in Sonic the Hedgehog, she appears in a possible future of Sonic's world. At the end of the latter game, Blaze is sealed in another dimension, which led to the assumption that Sonic the Hedgehog took place prior to Sonic Rush. While the events of the latter game were ultimately erased, Sonic the Hedgehog's official website, guides and later games indicate that the Blaze in Sonic the Hedgehog is the same one seen in Sonic Rush. There is no attempt in-game to show why and how she is in Silver's time - the game instead writes Blaze as a good friend of Silver's, and whether or not she even truly recognizes Sonic from the previous title is seemingly rendered moot when Sonic himself does not pay any attention to her at all, making many fans question whether Blaze is a native of another dimension or the future. It was finally cleared up at Sonic Boom in 2012 by Takashi Iizuka, who stated that Blaze is in fact a native of the Sol Dimension and not the future. He also stated that the reason no one expressed familiarity with Blaze in Sonic the Hedgehog was because everyone had "amnesia." http://www.sonicstadium.org/2012/07/sonic-boom-live-blog/ Former Archie Comics writer Ian Flynn's explanation is that Blaze and Silver never met however, completely ignoring the events of the game. **During a 2018 Q&A livestream Shiro Maekawa said that even though it was never officially stated, he wanted to add a sense of connection between Sonic Rush and Sonic the Hedgehog. *Like Sonic's specialty in breakdancing, Blaze seems to be able to dance ballet as she is seen spinning on the tip of her toes before striking a victory pose. *As of Sonic Runners, Blaze is the first female Power Type character in the series. *Although it has never been officially confirmed, Blaze is able to perform Chaos Control with at least two Chaos Emeralds, as she used them to transport herself to another dimension along with Iblis at the end of Silver’s story in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). *It should be noted that In Sonic Generations, Blaze will say "I thought I would never be in Crisis City again" after clearing "Blaze: Piercing the Flames", despite the fact that the events of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) were erased from timeline. *According to Sonic Channel, when asked about her weight, Blaze would respond "Don't speak of such a thing." unlike the other female characters which simply says 'Secret'. *Blaze is the first female character in any portrayals of the Sonic the Hedgehog series to be given a transformation. *In the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 versions of Sonic Unleashed, if one were to look at the loading screen for Empire City's Skyscraper Scamper stage, one could see "Blaze Rd." *If Blaze is tapped in the bottom screen with the stylus during gameplay in Sonic Rush, she jumps like a frightened cat, then she turns at the player angrily and stomps on the ground, before turning her back and tapping her foot. When tapped on the touch screen in Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze hovers in the air. *In Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze might know more than one language other than English, as she was able to read a book filled with ancient text found in Sky Babylon. *Blaze is the second feline character introduced in the series in regards to the games. The first is Big the Cat. **However, if one were to include Honey the Cat, who was a scrapped character since Sonic the Fighters at the time, it would make Blaze the third feline in the games. *Blaze's fear of heights is rather ironical, as real-life cats generally prefer to stay on high-up places and almost always safely land on their feet. *Prior to the release of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), an internal document used by Sega was leaked which contained the entire game script as well as extended profiles for the major character. In the Character Introductions section, it is stated for Blaze that "she is bothered by underendowed chest (comments on which will rouse her anger)". It is unknown if this is true to her actual depiction.Sonic Next-Gen script:"Blaze styles herself as protector and controller of the Sol Emeralds (which are antithetical to the Chaos Emeralds). She comes from another dimension, where she plays a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. Normally very cool and collected, deep down, she harbors very real emotions. If she is angered and loses her composure, she can be a frightening woman indeed. She is shy and withdrawn, and puts up walls between herself and other people. (As a result, she ends up building up upon her own secret feelings.) Typcially, she wears a cape. This is to hide the fact that her body can control flames, which she was treated strangely for when she was younger, and so she makes a point to only use it when necessary. When push comes to show, though, she will toss of her cape and become quite proactive indeed. She has a rather unique costume on under her cape, and it also seems that she is bothered by underendowed chest (comments on which will rouse her anger)." *Blaze was going to appear in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing as a playable racer alongside Rouge, Vector, Espio and Silver, but was scrapped from the final product. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Video game bosses Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional queens Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional Olympics competitors Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005